The weird kids from Bradlington High
by wolf200
Summary: What if Maddy Smith was a wolfblood -but a wild one living in the tamed society, being popular and not caring for the world? What if a human called Rhydian Morris came to her school and clashed with Maddy? Would there lives cross paths and do they have a connection that will change their lives forever? Well you will have to read it to find out! Please read -bad a summaries sorry!:D
1. Chapter 1

_So this is a weird fanfiction about how Maddy is a wolfblood, but a very popular one and Rhydian is human but he is in foster care -do their lives clash, will there be Maddian? set on the day of lone wolf!_

"Everyone this is Rhydian Morris! Who I'm guessing is from -wales?" Mr Jeffries boldly questions.

"No." Rhydian bluntly says, the rest of the class burst into fits of laughter Rhydian beginning to feel like it's his old school all over again.

"No he's not from wales." Mr Jeffries laughs haughtily raising his hands up in the air innocently as a load of sheep noises fill the room.

Maddy Smith smirks, laying back on her cold chair as she feels the wolf pulse through her veins - so what if she hasn't transformed? Maddy can still feel free -no limits. _Right? _Rhydian frowns when Mr Jeffries mutters about people suing him -that's what everyone would love to do, for the extra homework set and detentions. Rhydian strikes to the nearest chair available, Maddy still smirking as she chats to Jimi and his cronies, her wild side flaring and her wolf realizes that this new boy is a new threat to Maddy becoming top dog in the school. All Maddy has ever wanted was to stick in -not out, what better way to be in the 'crowd' -well the wrong crowd anyway. Rhydian reluctantly sits down behind the 3k's - closest to Katrina, the slow minded loyal one, Kay -the maths genius, dancing one and Kara -the alpha of the three -good at science and can manipulate anyone that she wants...

"Quiet! Claire, wake up! James, James! If I hear one more sheep noise coming from the back of the class, you'll regret it."

"Don't mind those loosers, they are a few coats short of a manicure." Kay says Rhydian swiftly turns around, still frowning.

"Rhydian, that's a lovely name what does it mean? Where in Wales are you from? - I live on the hill. It's where all the best houses are in Stoneybridge." Kara boasts, all three girls smile innocently. Maddy eyes them closely, taking note of her competition.

"I'm not really Welsh, I am from Essex, and I don't care who lives where I don't even know you-so just push off!" Rhydian grumbles, quickly turning back to the front but he swivels round to see Maddy eyeing him suspiciously, Rhydian shoots Maddy and deathly glare as the bell rings once more. This is going to be a VERY long day.

(Lunchtime -yum!)

Maddy strolls to the darkroom, looking smug as more and more people line up to join the photography club and join Maddy's 'crew of photographers'. But before Maddy can unlock the bulk door, revealing her serine paradise, a voice calls her - that paralyzes the wolfblood completely.

"Maddy!" Dean beckons rushing up to her, Maddy curses under her breath, before turning back around to Dean Samuels who is blushing in front of her - his human stench making Maddy Smith feel uneasy.

"Hi Mads."

"What do you want?"

"Well I thought of joining the 'club' -any tips as photography is my, er, well, um, m-m-e-e-e passion..."

"Have two tips from me -stop bugging me and go to the back of the que." Maddy shoots, Dean storms off hurt, though this is Maddy Smith -the girl with no remorse.

"Maddy watch this!" Jimi mutters in her ear, both of them jog to their lockers, Maddy, Liam, Sam and Jimi witnessing Rhydian taking out a leak from his battered locker.

"I thought I could smell something funny!" Jimi shouts.

"Is that your lunch Welshy?" Liam asks, all of them sneering as the school goes quiet.

"I'm not even Welsh." Rhydian shouts.

"OOH!" Maddy badgers, leading the boys, they march off until that is -when Maddy gets hit by 'V' leek. Maddy swiftly turns around and dumps her bag by her feet, she clenches her clammy hands - feeling the wolf take over, as Rhydian steps over, feeling like he is about to fight.

"What are you saying leek boy huh?" Maddy growls.

"Well I have got got a problem with you - I'm not EVEN from Wales!" Rhydian bellows.

"That's it."

"Or what? You're going to fight me -you are just a stuck up little girl." Rhydian insults.

Maddy snarls and charges at the oblivious Rhydian, knowing she can't fully 'wolf out'. Rhydian falls back, yelping and Maddy digs into his shoulders, smelling his sweet scent. Jimi and Sam haul Maddy off, just after Maddy kicks Rhydian in the face - causing a small crack.

"WHAT'S ALL THIS!" Mr Jeffries screams, as Rhydian gets up, Maddy shakes the boys away reining her anger in.

"She - whoever she is, tried to 'attack' me!"

"LIAR!" Maddy yells, Rhydian and Maddy charge into each other, letting their anger out all over again.

"Stop -STOP!" Mr Jeffries orders, they separate panting hard.

"This is all your fault!" Rhydian shouts, touching his swollen nose tenderly.

"This is disgraceful -from both of you, no one fights, no one insult and look at the both of you -Rhydian's only been here for five minuets Maddy, how could you? And you Rhydian should learn the rules, and when do boys fight girls anyway?" Mr Jeffries rambles on, Maddy snarls furious by Sirs last comment.

"Right Rhydian go to the school nurse, Maddy will take you." Mr Jeffries commands.

"But Sir -" Maddy groans.

"NO MADDY! Or do you want another detention this week?"

"No." Maddy says begrudgingly.

"Good -now you two go."

Maddy marches down the musty corridors, Rhydian close behind as the lunch bell rings -indicating the lunch break is over. Maddy and Rhydian arrive by a grotty office, Maddy and Rhydian perch on the edge on a chair - grousing - silence filling the thick air. What else is there to say but silence?

"This is your fault actually." Maddy mumbles.

"What do you mean -you were the one that put a stupid leek in my locker!" Rhydian retaliates, deeply vexed.

"I don't care, anyway it's called a joke. Anyway Jimi put the leek in the locker so don't accuse us!"

"Well you have a lame sense of humour. Now my nose feels like it's on fire." Rhydian grits his teeth, Maddy shivers - resenting fire so much.

"Look, just don't invade me personal space or acting like you are the best. Then we will be on OK terms, alright?" Maddy hisses.

"Whatever - but it's like you got some claim on this dump -so perfetic, why would I want to stay here anyway? I hate it already, I might as well go. No one wants me here anyway." Rhydian fires.

"What about your family?"

"Don't have one."

"You must!"

"No -I'm fostered you idiot." Rhydian snaps, feeling hurt, Maddy looks away, feeling a tad guilty.

"All foster kids have parents out there."

"Yeah but I'm separated from them, all alone if that's what YOU would call it."

"Oh, sorry." Maddy's tone becomes softer.

"I don't want your patronizing apologies thanks." Rhydian rejects bitterly.

"I wasn't being patronizing! But fine, if me being sympathetic isn't very nice then I can clearly see you are too big for your boots."

"No I am not." Rhydian says, sulking.

"Oh really now." Maddy say's, scowling.

"Yeah -I'm full of loneliness -I can't trust people anymore, people like YOU never care about people like ME. I'm never free from dumps like these am I?"

"Look, I get it OK. I know what's it feels like, so don't give me all of that." Maddy murmurs.

"Then why are you 'little Miss popular' - the girl who doesn't care about life, if you get how I feel?"

"Because if I care, it will lead to consequences, and well maybe if you fit in more then you won't be the one getting the glares or the leeks in lockers!" Maddy exclaims, both of them laugh slightly, extremely shocked by how much they have in common.

"But I would be accepted by the wrong people. You don't want to admit that you are just like everyone else - so stop acting like a spoil brat." Rhydian maliciously reveals.

"Excuse me? I don't even know who you are and you don't care about me - and you're giving me life tips, that's rich coming from you." Maddy bitter replies.

"Not life tips -but common sense, I don't care about you, and same goes for you -but I find if I don't trust people, then they don't trust me - I can tell them stuff."

"Yeah whatever."

"Yeah whatever." Rhydian quietly mocks, but again this is a female wolfblood...

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you can't just admit I'm right -that you are not different to any other nobody and being with those idiots who you are friend with is a bad choice." Rhydian points out indignantly.

"Just because you haven't been popular yourself." Maddy shakes her head, not believing it.

"I haven't had to." Rhydian grunts.

Maddy looks away realization hitting her like a silver bullet injecting into her skin as the 'new' school nurse comes to fetch Rhydian. Maddy decides to stay feeling guilt for her actions and she patiently waits, no matter how boring it is. Maddy's human and wolf side rather curious by 'Rhydian Morris'. Ten minutes later, Rhydian walks out, a plaster stuck to his wonky nose, Maddy quickly stands to her feet -looking down and shoving her hands into her pockets.

"Sorry Rhydian." Maddy genuinely murmurs, Rhydian's face softens like melting butter or toffee but he still keeps his guard up.

"It's fine -I'm used to it." Rhydian confesses, Maddy's head perks up, intrigued.

"Why has this happened to you before?"

"Yeah - last time got me kicked out of my foster home." Rhydian shrugs, grinning as he remembers his sweet victory and epic leave.

"Why what happened?"

"Well, this person called me a cheater after I did a drawing of some werewolves, and won a competition. I beat him up afterwards and my foster parents couldn't handle me no more, so they kicked me out and now I'm the Vaughn's new foster kid." Rhydian announces and Maddy starts to giggle, always loving the good barney here or there.

"Now, I'm here - in another place where no one will care." He adds.

"I see -you don't have to leave." Maddy suggests.

"Why? What's here for me?"

"A place where you will like -the woods, lake, Bernie's, family, friends -like a er pack." Maddy admits.

"A pack? Lame or what?" Rhydian raises his eyebrows, hiding his temptation that is growing stronger each second.

"Shut up -it would be like a pack, I had to create one to fit in."

"Thanks, is it Maddy? But I don't need your charity."

"It's not a charity, it's freedom. I know what it's like to be a freak, recently I was best friends with a best hunter on the moors. Until now I couldn't fit in, I felt isolated." Silence engulfs them peacefully, Maddy bites her lips in anticipation.

"OK -but only if you don't act like a wild animal."

"No way - you are not controlling us!" Maddy confirms coldly.

"I know I'm not. I want you to understand, meaning you aren't going to act like a idiot in front of your friends." Rhydian harshly snaps.

"Fine - OK."

"Maddy?" Rhydian shyly inquires.

"Yeah Rhydian?"

"Why do you want me to stay - I mean you've only known me for half a day." Rhydian says, bewildered.

"Because you get some of us -more than most of them."

"How?"

"It's complicated." Maddy utters.

"Life's complicated don't you think?"

"Oh yes - come on, we're gonna miss French." Maddy jokes, Rhydian smirks, wincing slightly by the excruciating pain but they trot away the tension slowly easing.

Slowly.

_A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't interesting -just the sort of pilot episode :D Thanks for reading._


	2. Chapter 2

"So how come you are so strong then?" Rhydian inquires, perching on one of Bernie's stools in the 'not so famous but famous' cafe.

It had been a week, and already Maddy was opening up to this newbie, he seemed cut off from the outside world, and Maddy was his balance. They were becoming friends but it is hard - life is always hard for any wolfblood. Maddy is spending more time with Rhydian, but she is discrete, her ego only twisting slightly, which aggravated Rhydian but he lumped it maturely, and secretively vows to change her into the person who she is when they talk. It is only a week. And already Rhydian Morris is finding ways to talk, other than his perfect substitute parents.

"Well, I like running, for photography reasons." Maddy hesitatingly says; smiling innocently.

"I see, you are stronger than I thought that's all." Rhydian says, playing with the cup in front of him.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"I didn't think girls were that strong that's all."

"Well I have to be strong, it's me nature to do so." Maddy smirks, and Rhydian rolls his eyes shaking his head.

"Your nature? Like to act like a roaring, snarling, spitting animal?"

"Er I suppose, but you can take out the spitting, you do that."

"Hey!"

"So what do you like to do then? I like photography, what do you like to do then?" Maddy whispers, curiosity kicks in, Rhydian licks his lips and looks down dubiously.

"This is lame, but I like taking, I like drawing pictures." Rhydian mutters, although Maddy half smiles.

"What do you like to draw?"

"Anything, I can let my emotions run out onto the page you know? It helps relax me, because of my anger issues, I know it's a lame thing to do..."

"No it ain't. It is brilliant, don't be ashamed -we all need some reassurance in life -whether it is alive or not." Maddy states wisely shrugging, Rhydian frowns, but nods reality sinking in.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I just thought popular kids are all cool and everything."

"Yeah but some of us aren't stupid."

"Jimi is, look what he did to your old best friend Shannon yesterday. It disgusts me, who would want to laugh at Shannon and take her memory stick - it is horrible." Rhydian grouses, shivering, Maddy looks across the counter nervously, she rubs her stark neck apprehensively.

"Yeah..."

"Maddy?" Rhydian suspiciously asks, narrowing his purple eyelids.

"WHAT?"

"You took it! You took Shannon's USB stick!" Rhydian accuses gravely nearly shouting it out to everyone.

"Keep your voice down will ya."

"Why? Why did you take it, it wasn't yours to take!"

"Because me parents did something stupid a couple of nights ago, and I couldn't be bothered to do anything about it, so they had a massive rampage, leaving some stuff behind." Maddy hurriedly says, her voice grave and sombre.

"What?"

"Me parents like bird watching, and they left food out so this beast could eat it -if anyone finds out we litter, it is a little embarrassing."

"I don't care if it a little embarrassing or not -you are going to give it back!" Rhydian screeches furiously.

"Says who?"

"ME!"

"No way."

"So what? You're gonna let an innocent person go down the status bare even more, and make her feel like a nobody, because you can't even give up your own bacon? That's low of you Maddy, even for your standards." Rhydian spits, grouchy; appalled by his friends behavior.

"Wait -here you go." Maddy heaves, fishing out the USB stick from her pocket and slides the technology across the cracked counter.

"Don't give it to me, give it to Shannon. I better go - or I'll be late for vegetarian stew."

"Enjoy."

"I will, bye." Rhydian bluntly responds before leaving.

Maddy rubs her face, contemplating the statistic if she did give Shannon back the evidence of her parents escaping the den and roaming free. It wasn't Maddy's fault if she fell asleep watching Jimi's favourite horror movie...

(NEXT DAY -morning at school!)

"This is serious Maddy, he could expose us all." Emma (Maddy's Mam) exhorts in an undertone.

"Mam, he's an an idiot, he doesn't know about us, that means he doesn't know why we took it and if he knew, then it would get it, but I get it why he is like the way he is towards me nicking the USB thing in the first place." Maddy retorts, clenching onto the straps on her bag.

"I know, but he can't know about us that's all." Emma replies, sighing over the possibility that Rhydian is getting to close to the wolfblood secret, and too close to her daughter.

"Yeah I know."

"So, are you gonna invite him round for dinner or what?" Emma say, excitement rising in her voice, her face looking smug and chirpy. Maddy's face is stone though, bewilderment rumbling in her stomach.

"What do you mean."

"Well you two have come quite close, me and your father are interesting to who this Rhydian is that's all." Emma hints, taping the steering wheels gently in a giddy gesture.

"Maybe."

"Ah come on Maddy, it would be a nice change -all we have is the K's or Jimi or Dean, maybe this poor lad is different."

"He is."

"Exactly, invite him Maddy, today it is a Wednesday."

"Just don't embarrass us yeah?" Maddy pleads, look behind her to gaze at a lonely looking Rhydian who is strolling into school.

"When do I ever do that?"

"Er right now." Maddy teases, smiling,

"Bye Maddy, tell him Wednesday is meat feast night, hog roast may be a bit fishy."

"OK, bye Mam, love ya." Maddy replies, rolling her eyes.

"And you too." Emma says honking the horn and driving away.

A few minuets Maddy bustles her way through the roaring crowd, to see Shannon frisking with Liam, Jimi and everyone is laughing and cheering as Shannon cracks Liam one. (Very badly) Maddy looks around to see peoples faces, distorted and twisted, manipulated into hatreds den and thrown into the pit of burning desire. In other words -sneering. Jimi pushes (really pushes) his way up to Maddy and wraps his arm around her shoulders, grinning in a cheesy way.

"Mads, look! Isn't it funny, two loosers fighting -only one can survive!" Jimi mocks, squealing with tempted laughter. Maddy nods her head halfheartedly, for some strange reason, not actually finding any of this stuff amusing.

"Yeah, I guess." Maddy mutters before lunging further into the barging pact and approaching the center, Maddy wipes the clumped hair out of her face and drags Shannon away from Liam. Away from everyone else, Maddy grapples onto Shannon's shoulders and pushes her into the dark room gently, as Shannon roughly squirms and wriggles. Maddy then locks the door carefully, collecting all her scattered fragmented thoughts.

"OI! What did you go and do that for Maddy!" Shannon demands callously, her hands on hips looking like a mega nerd. Maddy swivels round, laughing to herself, expecting this sort of palava from Shannon.

"You save you from Jeffries and a stupid detention that's what." Maddy replies, her lips stretching into a sincere smile, Shannon's face softens but she remains upfront.

"Well maybe if you controlled your friend then-" Shannon rudely blurts out.

"That's what I'm doing." Maddy interjects, slumping on the wall, as the artificial light flickers in the fusty stench, Maddy folds her arms casually and coolly.

"I thought you weren't my'n and Tom's friend anymore?"

"I never said I was, but I never said I weren't. Get your facts right Shannon." Maddy exclaims.

"I wish." Shannon mutters, snorting with disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a town weirdo, everyone one thinks I'm a laughing stock." Shannon's husky voice get thicker and her voice waver, remorse hits Maddy like a canon.

"Not everyone -me, Tom, Rhydian -that's not everyone."

"Mads, why did you change -to be all popular and go off with the people who bully me?" Shannon questions, gazing into Maddy's small hazel eyes willingly, Maddy remains silent for sometime, the tepid atmosphere engulfing them all, as Maddy ponders her feelings, over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again.

"Because I guess, I didn't know who I was as a person, I still don't. I'm not pretending when I am an outsider, but people can't accept us, and it makes me feel bad inside but when I have attention -I'm cool, I mean it won't last forever -school, I'll get good grades, good friends, good life." Maddy declares, clearing her throat -her sandpaper throat.

"And me and Tom weren't good for you is that it?"

"I never said you weren't, just don't listen to them -follow ya heart Shan."

"Yeah, some help that is." Shannon cries.

"It's true, you see I took you USB stick." Maddy timidly confesses, Shannon's eyes widen in shock, but no anger remains left to reflect in her voice -who can blame her?

"What? Why!"

"Because I was ashamed of something too complicated for anyone to know, and it's sorted out, but I was afraid of you showing people the truth." Maddy attempts to justify but it fails, all the words in the darkroom rebounded off the truth.

"It's fine."

"It is?"

"Yeah - people won't believe me if you did, you can bin the memory stick." Shannon reveals carelessly -she hadn't got a ounce of hope left in her body.

"What, not it's yours."

"Not anymore it isn't."

I am sorry Shannon, for making you look like an idiot."

"I am already one -bye Maddy, see you around."

"Yeah. Shan?" Maddy says before Shannon walks out of the door, Shannon Kelly discontinues, and Maddy smiles as she hears the humans heartbeat increase -nerves. Maddy relishes the moment of someone being nervous due to her for a second as Shannon speaks.

"Maddy?"

"You are aren't weird, you are yourself."

"Thanks Maddy, see so are you -you are the old Maddy, not this new one you have been for five months, as you used to say -be part of the pack again." Shannon recounts before departing the darkroom, Maddy exhales loudly only to be tapped on the shoulder behind -wait behind! Maddy yelps horrifically, not realizing there was another scent of human wafting in her nose all that time, another human lingering in the shadows.

"Not bad Maddy."

"Rhydian! Nearly gave us a heart attack." Maddy growls, mentally repairing her fractured nerves.

"Glad I didn't, what you did -was good with Shannon I was -shocked. You may still act like a brat, but I think you are great." Rhydian honestly replies, smiling.

"Thanks a bunch Rhydian." Maddy mocks bitterly.

"No problem."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I had nowhere to go -so I came here to get some peace where none would find me." He replies truthfully, ashamed of his own stark dignity, Maddy ignores the fact that he is a geeky nobody though and begins to work her brains.

"That won't last."

"Why?"

"Rhydian! The photography club is the busiest club in school, everyone and anyone joins, the head is making plans to extend it because we all have to go in groups -and I am always the one leading it."

"Oh! That's why Dean is always near you and this place when you come here." Rhydian exclaims, although his voice is smothered with disapproval, and anger glints in his eyes -Maddy's face crumples into confusion to why Rhydian actually said it...

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Well I - I think he likes you." Rhydian's muffled explanation stiffens the suspense but Maddy hardheartedly brushes it off without any further thought.

"I am well aware of that, thanks Rhydian."

"No problem."

"Er Rhydian can you come round for dinner tonight? It's meat feast and stuff." Maddy utters, a pained expression glows on her face as they stroll out of the darkroom together, their hands brushing lightly.

"What! Why?" Rhydian gruffly cries, hiding his ever growing excitement and pleasure to be invited to Maddy's rustic derelict house.

"Just me parents, well, I don't actually know." Maddy confesses, a long silence fills the gaps between them as they go to History with their form tutor as their teacher.

"Yeah sure -I have never really been invited to someones house before, wow."

"Cool." Maddy chirps, then realizes/ hears Jimi's lumpy footsteps charging round the corner.

"I've got to go." Maddy rapidly says, Rhydian shakes his head in annoyance.

"Why?"

"Because they are Jim and you are -you."

"Rubbish explanation, yet again you want to save your own bacon and you don't care who you trample on to find it, yet again!" Rhydian grumbles.

Glowering he strides off just as Jimi comes up from behind Maddy and hollers BOO in her face, causing her to scream -everyone laughs with respect and so does Maddy, but each day a part of that laughter leaves her, escaping her gas filled head, because it really isn't funny anymore. The bell rings and everyone scuttles off to lessons, but Maddy glances at her watch, counting down the seconds, very very slowly.

(After school)

Rhydian heaves, departing from the Vaughn's small house, heading off to Maddy's. His explanation was pretty simple -he was going to see Maddy. Rhydian, being in care for so long had given up trying to lie, especially when he was in new care -he was called a liar so many times, if he did lie then it could all come out as one enormous mess. Mr and Mrs Vaughn were already loving Rhydian's company, and he was feeling less alone when he is around them. Although Rhydian is debating to not actually go to Maddy's, he was still her friend, she listened to him and he cared for her, not only that but they were having more things in common by the day, which is a big plus. Nervously, Rhydian smooths his hair, before pounding on the Smiths bulk door -not having the foggiest idea that they are actually wolfbloods. The door swings open to reveal a tall, ginger bearded man grinning and holding a plate of meat. Rhydian smiles politely not sure what do say.

"Hi, I'm Dan, you must be Rhydian." Daniel greets, before shaking Rhydian's hand and luring him into the Smiths family home, the door slamming viciously.

"Hi." Rhydian says, now grinning at both of Maddy's parents, whilst Maddy stands behind them sighing.

"Hi Rhydian, you are looking very fine today." Emma compliments, Rhydian glances at his plain clothes critically blushing slightly.

"Well thank you, I have never been to anyone's house before -and you are Mads parents so the stakes are high!" Rhydian explains, gulping largely.

"Oh stop complimenting me you silly sausage!" Emma replies, empathizing the sausage, Dan and Emma break into fits of laughter as Maddy bows her head in shame, a pained expression lying on her face. Rhydian giggles, eventually getting the 'witty banter'.

"I ham stopping!" Rhydian retorts, chuckling away, Maddy groans melting into the floor.

"Well, polite manners, good jokes I guess it is nice to meat ya!" Dan jokes, and the three of them start to chortle all over again. Maddy just goes back to eating ham on the tray in front of her instead.

"Anyway, the pig is still in the oven I'm afraid. You may have to wait for a while..." Dan giggles, composing himself in a giddy fashion. Rhydian's eyes widen in shock and glee by the mention of pig.

"A pig?" Rhydian murmurs.

"You mean young man, a whole pig, with all the trimmings." Dan replies cheerfully.

"Great, I think I'll just go and get my things and live here instead." Rhydian responds happily, genuinely enjoying himself as the tension is shredded in the cool atmosphere, even Maddy laughs by Rhydian's childish but yet charming manner of speech.

"Yeah we have got a spare sleeping bag upstairs, we can have another pig tomorrow!" Dan cries, placing the meat on the wooden wobbly table.

Their laughter becoming louder by every piercing second. Maddy grins, astonished by the reaction of her parents towards Rhydian, a human. Every time Maddy has had a friend round, her parents would hardly speak to them, and only ever questioning them about how they met and responsibility's about friendship relationships -or the most interesting conversation her parents had with Jimi was to do with economics, and NATO -didn't go down well. Jimi left in the space of twenty minuets when he wanted to get away from his father all night, they ended up cooped in the corner of Bernie's, listening to Dub-step.

"Anyway Rhydian, you seem like an intelligent young man. We were wondering what your opinions on NATO were?" Daniel inquires, wrapping his arm around Emma's waist casually. Maddy groans again, after a while of silence -already assuming that this night has already ended.

"Were they the organisation against Russia or something because of the cold war?" Rhydian replies, doubtfully.

"Yeah that's the one! 1949..." Emma exclaims smiling kindly.

"Ah well I think they are an interesting organisation, personally I really didn't think they helped a lot but how could they -it wasn't a hot war, but a cold one. I think they are failing rapidly, but it's Maddy's who's doing that stuff, I'm just doing art that's all!" Rhydian mutters, edging closer towards Maddy.

"Actually I think I have a book somewhere about NATO. Emma, do you have the keys for the- den?"

"Yeah Dan, I do, we'll leave you two alone." Emma utters, before marching out of the room with Dan. Rhydian heaves and perches on a different chair, next to Maddy.

"Your parents talk a lot." Rhydian sarcastically says, licking his dry cracked lips before grinning like a big cub.

"Yeah sorry about that."

"No, no -it's fine, their cool I suppose. Highly educated."

"Yeah you could say that." Maddy murmurs, as she taps her nimble feet in boredom.

"I would have loved to have seen Jimi's face when your Dad talked to him about NATO -that would have been hilarious!" Rhydian rudely says, beaming bitter - sweetly.

"Tell me about it, his face was drooping and he was trying not to fall asleep." Maddy recalls, smirking.

"I guess history and economics and all that stuff just ain't his thing."

"And yours is."

"Well, I could get used to it I suppose."

"Good luck with that one Rhydian, I can't stand it."

"Oh, I think I can." Rhydian declares, just as Maddy's parents come back in, and a quiet night in happens.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Rhydian." Maddy greets, as she walks past the boy who is putting the finishing touches to his art work for the 21st century family art exhibition.

Maddy's board is a few places back because of the alphabetical order, but because of Maddy's wolfblood senses she can she every fine line and detail of anyone's and everyone's work. Maddy hangs her plan picture up, satisfied to the core of her bone.

"Mads, are they a pack of wolves?" Rhydian questions, startled but yet blown away by the precision of how life like it looks.

"Er yeah, it represents family bonds and ties, nothings stronger than a pack bond Rhydian." Maddy explains oddly, shrugging remaining rather casual.

"I prefer werewolves to be honest with you."

"Werewolves don't exist."

"I know, I'm not that stupid." Rhydian snorts, kind of insulting all the Shannon's out there.

"So why do you love them _so_ much?" Maddy questions, she tucks her hair behind her sensitive ears subconsciously, fully aware that she is jumping on VERY slender ice.

"I am fascinated by the folklore, neither wolf or human, they have emotions because they can love and have anger, yet everyone sees werewolves as some kind of beasts or monsters."

"Never saw it like that..."

"Because no one is interested in werewolves, that's the thing." Rhydian says, he shakes his head in annoyance, his thoughts blinding the truth that is scratching the back her of neck right in front of him.

"Well theses are natural timber wolves Rhydian, it took me ages to do."

"Well it is a nice picture, never knew you could draw nearly as excellent as me." He compliments, thumping Maddy on the back in a mocking style.

"You're so kind." Maddy sarcastically replies, smiling in a fake manner -like Rhydian's grin he is pulling of too.

"I know I am."

Just then, Rhydian's shoulders are tapped harshly, and gingerly he swivels round to see the 3K's simpering away. The tug him over to his board, and feverishly, Rhydian stands in front blocking any view of the picture, his hands start to tingles and twitch -the heat rising in the room. Maddy trails behind warily, hearing their heavy heartbeats hammer in the 3K's puny rib cage.

"Lets see your drawing, Rhydian!" Katrina exclaims, twirling a long soft strand of blonde her in er hands, giggling heavily as she gawps at Rhydian's bulk body.

"Yeah, I bet its brilliant." Kara adds, clapping her hands. Rhydian gazes at Maddy for help and Maddy nods her head timidly, smiling lightly. Rhydian gulps in some balmy air and and steps to the side, closer to Maddy, who is meters away from the male human. His grew picture of a shaded boy lurks in the corner of the page as two adult stands in the door way, looking down on the boy. The K's beaming faces drop immediately and twist into frightened looking ones. Rhydian frowns, deeply hurt.

"What's that got to do with family?" Kay questions, pointing at Rhydian's immaculate art work.

"That's just spooky." Katrina mutters, a small shiver scuttles down her straight spinal cord, Rhydian clenches his back, anger nestling in the pit of his stomach.

"And weird." Kara adds. Rhydian shakes his head, and fishes out a pen from his fluffy old coat pocket, before turning his picture over and drawling a simple house, with simple stick men of two adults and a child.

"Rhydian stop it." Maddy pleads, before grappling the pen off of him and stuffing it into her pocket.

"Is that normal enough for you?" Rhydian blusters before marching off, Maddy kicks the floor and dashes through the squirming humans as the gazes at their children's art work.

"Rhydian!" Maddy beckons, so loud that it turns early into a bellow.

"What do you want Maddy." Rhydian shouts, discontinuing, although Maddy doesn't stop running in time, and she bumps into him, both of them crashing to the ground. Everyone glances at them and begins to laugh, even the parents begin to chortle with their stealthy children.

"OW" Rhydian yells, Shannon and Tom race to the side, and haul Maddy and Rhydian off smirking. Rhydian just glowers at the floor, heaving. Shannon and Tom discretely leave, knowing what Jimi is like -a twinge fear cuts into his stomach -Jimi could be planning or doing anything right now.

"You aren't actually going to let them get to you are you?" Maddy asks.

"Why not? You do."

"Actually, I don't." Maddy snaps aggressively.

"Pretending to be something you're not, like a pack of wolves. We're humans not feral animals Maddy." Rhydian remarks.

Maddy looks at around her, looking at every other children's artwork - they all have unique yet normal drawings, none that stick out, none that are too perfect, some resembling broken but hopeful families, other presenting optimistic families, everyone has a story to tell through heir work. All of them whether it is paintings, or sketches or collages or photography, all of them but Maddy and Rhydian's artwork. That HAS to mean something, they are definitely on the same boat -although Maddy is a wolfblood -and a feral animal.

"Well this isn't about me, don't listen to them because they don't understand and if it means something to you then it deserves to be there, but don't let fake girls boss you around." Maddy mutters, being a completely hypocrite.

"I don't."

"Good."

"Look, I'm sorry OK? I can't help the way I feel sometimes." Rhydian proclaims, feeling guilty for being so harsh on Maddy, she's trying to help and Rhydian can do is push her away. Some friend he is.

"I know."

"Maddy, hey!" Shannon shouts, waving her hand in the air to greet them, Maddy and Rhydian plod back to where Rhydian's drawing is, and where Shannon and Tom is too. Maddy flips Rhydian's work over, and he flinches badly, turning away from his own hard hitting work.

"Hi Shan, Tom!" Maddy cries, grinning, but of course scanning the room to see any signs of Jimi and her 'friends'.

"Lovely picture of trees, full moon and hungry snarling wolves. you did Mads." Tom endorses; his blustering blood rising to the surface of his face.

"Thanks Tom, I liked what you did the the Man -U stuff, very inventive." Maddy replies, the tension escalating, the memories still lingering in the air.

"You should put a human in there Mads, so the wolves can eat her." Rydian teases causing Maddy to scowl.

"Her?" Maddy shoots, though Rhydian doesn't take it personally, his life is MUCH more interesting when they have a 'friendly' debate. Rhydian can never resist...

"Yeah they wouldn't eat strong males would they now." Rhydian replies, Maddy whacks him on the arm making Rhydian's smiles even wider.

"Er yeah actually."

"Well, Dads coming because Mums on her shift. And we're going to the Man U game." Tom butts it, Rhydian and Maddy's head shift to the direction of Shannon and Tom in an unison. Shannon's eyes start to perceive and then she realizes it...

"Not on call or anything then?" Shannon asks, not really believing it -Tom's father NEVER comes, and always lets him down. ALWAYS.

"No, he promised to make it this time, no emergencies, no distractions. Just me and my dad."

"Have a lovely time Tom." Rhydian says, grinning. Rhydian nods his head attentively, still cagey with most people though.

"Yeah see you two around, if you aren't hanging about with Jimi." Shannon mutters, pulling a face and Maddy silently laughs as the two humans walk away, having the urge to look at Kara's work for some strange reason Maddy and Rhydian will ever know.

"Who said my name?" Jimi asks, jeering at Rhydian as he strides up to them.

"Hey Jimi." Maddy says, although her voice is dampened and bleak as she says it, Jimi smiles and nods his head 'coolly', staring at the interloper in front of him -Rhydian Morris.

"M -dog, what are you doing with that looser?"

"Who? Oh Rhydian, he was showing us his art work."

"It looks like a mess to me." Jimi leers, Rhydian growls (even though he is rubbish at growling).

"Your face will look like a mess in the moment if you don't shut up." Rhydian fires.

"Ooh, is that a threat? I'm terrified." Jimi teases, narrowing his eyes in repulsion.

"You should be." Rhydian threatens.

"Well if you can go, I need to talk to my best friend alone. You can go and play with your bears and make daisy chains somewhere else." Jimi mutters, sneering at Rhydian.

"Whatever." Rhydian marches off, grumbling to himself, as betrayal hits him hard. Very very very very hard.

Rhydian dashes outside the school, and leans on one of the decrepit walls sighing. The eternal silence soothes his jagged thoughts and a vague familiarity of loneliness hits him again, but this time even harder. Chatting and cheering echo from inside the warm building, as Rhydian hears the faint noises from inside. Bitterness swells up inside, and he clenches his clammy fists. Resentment clawing at the boys heart. Suddenly, footsteps clatter near Rhydian, and Rhydian freezes in fear. The thudding noise gets closer and closer until the murky shadows can't conceal the veiled human anymore.

"Tom? Is that you?" Rhydian asks, anxiety ringing i his voice.

"Rhydian! What are you doing here?" Tom exclaims gruffly, as he lunges out of the shadows; clearly astonished.

"Could ask the same thing for you! Is your dad still not here?

"He's stuck in traffic, he'll be here soon, it's cool." Tom hesitatingly mutters, his voice as soft as the summer buds of may. Silence strikes them like a clock hitting 12.

"You know Maddy wants to be your friend right?" Rhdyian breaks the awkward mold, stuffing his hands inside his fluff encrusted pocket, Tom shrugs and yawns a bit.

"She does? Well Maddy has a weird way of showing it."

"How do you mean?"

"Well deserting us for Jimi, Sam and Liam -that is really being a friend." Tom sarcastically but yet so bitterly articulates it, it stuns Rhydian completely. Rhydian's anger wells in his stomach, Maddy has reason -everyone has a reason for doing something, even if it is downright rude or clever.

"Come on Tom, give her a chance. Maddy really regrets it."

"So where is she now? And why isn't she with you or me and Shan -answer me that one."

"That doesn't matter." Rhydian tuts, trying to make excuses for his best friend -but that is the thing, there is noe whats so ever.

"Doesn't it? Friends are meant to be loyal, understanding like a, like a-"

"Like a pack!" Rhydian cries, smiling as he thinks of Maddys terminology, Rhydian heaves -it's always Maddy.

"Yeah, but instead she hurts us in many ways possible, maybe you should join the football club mate, because Maddy Smith will desert you."

"she won't, I feel it. Anyway I hate football, I can't play as I am rubbish at sports." Rhydian criticizes his face darkening.

"Well you can improve, you may have been here for nearly a month mate but it is a good way of making friends yeah?"

"I guess. So why do you hate Maddy so much then?" Inquires Rhydian, his curiosity getting the better of him, and so he listens intently for what Tom has to say.

"I don't hate her Rhydian, she is the sort of girl that can make you feel special, top dog, and once you're friends with Maddy Smith, you'll never forget it." Tom mutters in a honey syrup sweetness undertone, Rhydian's jealousy perks up and increases, his muscles tighten and hot beads of dew trickle down his neck -did TOM just SAY that?!

"What her or the experience?"

"Both -I guess that's why I hurt so much every time I think of Mads, because she connected with me in so many ways."

"What? Like dating?!" Rhydian nearly screams, making Tom jump in shock.

"NO, No, no! I mean I would have wanted to -she isn't vain with any make up, she listens, loves artistic skills, but I guess she would never like me."

"Not true -you have a - good-sense-of hu-mour..." Rhydian lies, gritting his teeth so much, his gums ware starting ache.

"Thanks. Do you actually think me and Mads have a chance?"

"Well first you need to forgive her, then get rid of all the other guys because Maddy is a bit of a heartthrob." Rhydian says, grinning as he thinks of all those ''moments''.

"How do you know!"

"Have you seen her with Jimi and c.o -you don't get busier than that."

"What is she like baking the potatoes so to speak?" Tom jokes, but Rhydian takes it personally.

"What?"

"You know, mingling with the pineapples, crushing the strawberries, having a barbecue, putting the pie in the oven, rattling the pens, getting it on.. No?"

"Nah, sorry mate." Rhydian spits, making the poor guy blush with embarrassment,

"Forget it, if you see Mads, tell her I said hi yeah?"

" Course. Well, have a great weekend." Rhydian blunt whispers, looking away and acting like a spoilt brat.

"Yeah, see ya."

"Bye."

Tom walks off back into the Bradlington High exhibition, and Rhydian rolls his eyes in boredom and exhaustion of hearing Tom drone on and on about him and Maddy. Rhydian's head is taking his own advice - forgive her then get rid of all the other potential guys. Lost in his thoughts, he doesn't notice Maddy come up to him, or notice the fact that she has been tearing the flesh off her nails in anticipation and anxiety.

"Rhydian?" Maddy weakly says, jogging lightly on the spot.

"Mads!"

"What have you done?" Maddy's accusation sends shivers down the boy's back, how did she even know this stuff -she knows everything in that head of his!

"I have just spoken to Tom, he said hi!"

"Oh, that's -nice!" Maddy pauses at the end, just like what Rhydian did when he was trying to compliment Tom, they SO DO have MUCH in common -eek factor 50.

"Yeah, so how's Jimi?" Rhydian forlornly questions digging deeper int his pockets.

"There's Kay's birthday party in two weeks." Mads replies, secretly hoping that Rhydian will do the asking, do what Shannon said -'act normal', well normal for Maddy anyway.

"What -are you going?"

"I don't know, we may be energetic in two weeks time, I can get really cocky and energetic sometime -not good." Maddy responds rapidly. Although she kicks her innards, damn she was not meant to say that, can alter her normality here.

"Phew, because I am not going."

"Actually they told me to tell you that you are invited, sorry." Maddy's voice is deflated, and then something occurs to him that he should have done/ said straight away.

"Oh, well you know we could go together, show those idiots that we are cool!"

"Yeah, maybe."

"Yeah.."

"You'll freeze Rhydian, let's go." Maddy diverts the question, sensing the heat radiating off his body.

"Go? Where?"

"To Bernie's, where there's food -come on." Maddy says, half dragging half running along with Rhydian Morris, who is cherishing every single waking (and sleeping) moment with Maddy.

But, a loud shatter breaks loose from the school. Maddy and Rhydian abruptly discontinue, and hear a loud thud. Maddy sniffs the air -human, not just any human it is Jimi's scent. They both sharply turn around, hearing swear words all around them.

"Jimi." Maddy growls.

"How did you work that one out?"

"Who else says such bad swear words, come on."

Maddy and Rhydian march back into school with Maddy secretively smelling Jimi's humans stench. Soon Maddy's acute senses lead them to the dark hall where all the art pieces are. Maddy flicks on the light, seeing perfectly fine as neither of them make a sound. The light beams in Jimi's face, as he is just about to raise his fist. Jimi freezes in horror, and nearly trips over Kara's green paint that only works for ultraviolet, causing Rhydian to laugh. Maddy hits Rhydian lightly indicating him to stop, only to make him laugh even louder.

"What's so funny leek boy!" Jimi shouts, positioning himself of both feet.

"Nothing Jimi, but why are you here?" Rhydian asks.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"But to me you have to." Maddy confirms.

"What's this then, the truth brigade."

"We're just trying to help you." Maddy explains.

"Help? I don't need help, you do going off with HIM." Jimi shouts, pointing at Rhydian.

"Charming." Rhydian mutters, as his steps forwards, finding it all rather entertaining.

"Jimi!"

"No Maddy, you've been acting really weird since Rhydian came and you know it."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Come off it Mads, I'm not stupid and either is Rhydian."

"Fine, but can you just tell me what you're doing!" Maddy yells, shoving her black veins hands into her pockets, the wolf pulsing through her body, even if she can't transform just yet.

"Ruining this place because all of it is lies."

"No you're not." Maddy sternly says, stepping closer to Jimi.

"Yeah, two against one -no leave or we will have to tell Sir on Monday." Rhydian threatens, standing by Maddy's side. Jimi tries to push forwards, but it doesn't work, after some failed attempts of dodging past one wolfblood and a bulk human -Jimi gives up and puffs his cheeks out in frustration, making Rhydian laugh again.

"Whatever leek boy, thanks a lot Maddy." Jimi shoots before sprinting out, leaving a perfect sort of room.

"Well that was easy." Rhydian evaluates happily, although Maddy just stares into the oblivion blotting everything out.

"Mads?"

"Come on, let's just go." Maddy absentmindedly mutters, Rhydian grins and loops his arms with Maddy and the walk of of the school.

Very, very, very slowly.

_Can I just say thanks a lot for all the reviews -you guys are SERIOUSLY epic, and there will be Maddian next, but can I asks -when did you start to ship Maddian in wolfblood? Thanks:D_


	4. Chapter 4

Rhydian strolls into school smiling, a week has passed and every second with Maddy Smith is electrifying. The Vaughn's have seen his distress in eating vegetarian food so they have let him eat at the Smith's more often, even though Rhydian insists their homemade hummus is the best in Stonybridge. Rhydian's plastered smile widen's as he notices Maddy at the back of the class, with Jimi keeping close to her although silence fills the air for once as Maddy has nothing to say. Although as Rhydian moves closer in, he begins to hear parts of the conversation.

"What do you mean you like science, next you will be liking maths Mads!" Jimi shouts sneering scornfully.

"You sat at the same table! I mean, come on,Mads Shannon Kelly and Rhydian Morris?" Liam jeers, all three boys shake their heads in shame, Maddy bites her lip, trying to think of more deception to spread.

"So what? Sometimes I just need Shannon Kelly and Rhydian Morris -I mean come on! Aren't you fed up with being labelled total air-brains? I just need to revise for this test." Maddy growls, her hands twitching under the table, Rhydian sits down in front of Maddy's other more wild pack and laughs lightly, gaining a kick from Maddy in the back of his shin.

"OW!"

"Keep it down Rhydian." Mr Jeffries sighs, and that is Maddy's que to start laughing.

"But you are meant to help us get the test papers, I hate having to ask for help man, exams suck. The test papers are in his bottom drawer Maddy, and if you still have that high -res camera in your dark room -wouldn't take two minuets with your speed." Jimi concocts, although Maddy looks at him doubtfully.

"Yeah but I -"

"Whatever Maddy, why don't you go over to your smart friends, it's where you wanna be." Jimi snaps before him, Liam and Sam jump off the tables and head over to the other side of class. Maddy heaves with relief and slips into the chair beside her.

"I feel like I'm about to explode." Maddy says, stretching.

"Not surprised, with Jimi on your back, cheating in exams and having to do the actual exams -it must be making you feel terrible." Rhydian badgers, a playful grin tugs at his lips.

"Shut up." Maddy utters forlornly, causing Rhydian to smirk even more.

"Well seeing as you and Jimi aren't on speaking terms Mads..."

"Er yeah we are!"

"Could of fooled me."

"Anyone could fool you and you would still think your are Mr right."

"Whatever Maddy. Anyway, as I was saying - what actually happened?"

"What! I'm fine."

"No last night, you never showed up and you weren't with Jimi -it was English revision night." Rhydian questions, Maddy's face goes blank, her head pounding away causing her to feel rather nauseous.

" Oh! Right, look I'm just got a bit hectic at home and I forgot sorry. English paper isn't till tomorrow we could revise in the lunch hour if you like?" Maddy suggests, smiling weakly as Rhydian beams feeling rather excited.

"Thanks, Mads, you're the best."

"Well Rhydian I do try..." Maddy Smith mutters, as the bell rings harshly, her acute wolfblood hearing sense aching in pain.

Break time

"You really don't look good you know." Rhydian reminds, as they flee from Miss Parish's science class with pleasure. Jimi and his cronies had ignored a fatigued Maddy for the whole morning, only giving her painstakingly terrible glares here and there.

"I'm fine Rhydian stop nagging."

"Maddy, Rhydian!" Shannon cries, waving her hands in the air as she beckons them over towards her, by the school entrance. Maddy groggily plods towards Shannon, her senses feeling like they are on fire.

"Shannon, tell me that Maddy looks fine." Rhydian demands, crossing his arms dominantly.

"You don't look fine Mads, do you want me to get the school nurse." Shannon suggests, cringing slightly.

"Leave Shan, I just feel like I am on fire that's all." Maddy whispers.

"Oi leek boy, hows your new recipe of casserole doing -Rhydian a la dente!" Jimi badgers, striding past the group of geeks, Rhydian glowers and kicks the metal post with frustration.

"Push off Jimi!" Rhydian bellows, Maddy shakes her head in disgust, deeply vexed.

"Ooh!" Jim responds in a high pitched girly sort of way, making Rhydian's crease lines ache.

"I hate those people so much sometimes. How am I supposed to chill out when I've got a week of exams, Tom on my back and Jimi is being a right pain." Rhydian wines.

"Tom?" Shannon inquires, looking perplexed.

"Oh yeah. don't worry about that." Rhydian casually replies, brushing it off his mind -although Maddy is still stubborn as ever.

"No you said Tom -what have you said to him?" Maddy orders;her eyes narrow with suspicion and Rhydian licks his lips anxiously.

"He wanted help with the English papers too, because of his dyslexia and all -nothing much. Oh look at the time -can't miss the last maths revision lesson." Rhydian utters, lying through his cold teeth, Maddy shakes her head, and doesn't say a word -watching her best friend scuttle away hastily.

"He's hiding something isn't he?" Shannon asks Maddy.

"I don't know, could be." Maddy says shrugging.

"Oh, thought you would know that's all."

"Why me?"

"Come on Maddy, I'm not stupid."

"Stupid about what?" Maddy murmurs, gulping furiously, as large lumps of saliva slide down her gullet hole, hot dew trickling down her flustered face.

"Well why else would you ditch Jimi and his gang, who else do you have?"

"You, Tom and Rhydian."

"Of course, it's Rhydian."

"What is that supposed to mean Shannon!"

"I thin you know Maddy, I just didn't think that he could make you so - good and the old Maddy again." Shannon dubiously responds before walking off, leaving Maddy to loose herself in her inarticulate thoughts.

Lunchtime

"Six more days and seven hours of this. I don't think I can stand it!" Maddy groans, as Maddy and Rhydian step into the cafeteria, both as energetic and twitchy as cubs on a full moon.

"Do you want to know what helps?" Rhydian mutters, his mind ticking like a clock as it works twice as fast.

"Tell us. I'll do anything."

"What are we doing?" Maddy adds, as Rhydian takes Maddy's hands, and leads her out of the school.

"Maddy, if you want to relax you need to run - it makes you tired and you can focus better, also I want to beat you at something for once!" Rhydian exclaims and he turns around and darts towards the moors -Maddy's favourite spot out there. They doge past eldritch trees and entwined bushes gleefully, Maddy well ahead as she uses her wolfblood powers to accelerate faster, further through the scattered forest.

(Meanwhile)

"Like Kara -what are you doing?" Kay stammers, starstruck as Kara struts over to Shannon and Tom who are busy studying for the maths test. Tom and Shannon's head shoot up, astonished as Kara perches on the table, taking out her notes and stuff.

"Hey Tom and Shannon." Kara chirps, grinning like she has just won the lottery (which she hasn't by the way).

"Look Kara we are trying to revise right now sorry." Shannon mutters, feeling uncomfortable.

"I know -I thought we could all revise in one big group."

"Me and Shan only work in pairs, sorry." Tom bluntly replies, not sorry at all, Kara squints at the sudden reality of not being smart or popular.

"But I need you two to help me get straight A's."

"We don't get used, so push off!" Tom yells and Kara stands angrily and rushes off to the two k's muttering 'looser's' somewhere along the lines.

(Meanwhile)

"Better?" Rhydian pants, as the plummet to the soft ground, the wind blowing in their pink faces. Maddy breathes in Rhydian's musky scent, smelling the peaceful stench on human, that makes her spine shiver.

"Yeah better -I still beat you though." Maddy teases, feeling a lot happier and calmer -who wouldn't?

"I don't know how you do it."

"I don't know how YOU do it -keeping up with me!" Maddy cries.

"I know I've got a mum and dad and stuff, which is more than you've got, but - Sorry. Maddy apologizes after a long pause, Rhydian shrugs, turning his obstinate head over to Maddy who is feeling guilty.

"It's fine your not as patronizing as the social workers."

"What I meant was, it's just really good having someone my age to- be who I am, I mean sometimes Jimi doesn't want to do stuff that I like, and the same goes for him." Maddy explains.

"Yeah -you don't really like being popular do you Maddy?"

"No, I've always hated it -trying to be better than everyone else, when deep down I know I am just a freak, a nerd whatever it is. Because I've always hated it, keeping it a secret from my friends. Sometimes I wonder, is it possible to stay friends with them? I mean, how well do they really know us? They don't care, but I do - I get what it is like to be on both worlds -and now I don't know what is good or bad anymore." Maddy confesses, as her eyes melts into his cerulean eyes.

"You just have to follow your hear Maddy, sometimes it's best to be happy deep down and not oat the top of the status bar you know?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Mads, do you think I am popular in anyway?" Rhydian inquires, scrutinizing Maddy's face for any sign of shamefulness.

"No."

"So why are you still here and being my best friend then?"

"Well you are kind, funny, you listen and understand, you get us and don't judge us and I have to sit next to you normally." Maddy flatters, her heat was captivated a long time ago. A long long long long time ago indeed!

"Thanks Mads."

"Rhydian there's something I need to tell you." Maddy announces -well a couple of things, but this thing is most important.

"What is it Maddy? You can trust me, and whatever it is -I'm here for you." Rhydian whispers, moving in as close as you can get -which in this matter is extremely close!

"I love you." Maddy says. They both stop with shock, Maddy wasn't meant to tell Rhydian that thought -she was meant to say that she was a wolfblood. But her heart was thinking of other things to say out loud."Oops, oh no - We've got a maths exam in ten minutes!" Maddy hurriedly replies, fear of breaking her friendship looms in her mind as she scampers off back to Bradlington high but at the same time relief- her pent up emotions are released and it feels good for Maddy she feels calm and along with her Mam's homemade stress relieving drops Maddy Smith feels -calm. Although she is leaving a stunned Rhydian alone.

"Maddy, wait up! Mads!" Rhydian yells. But alas it is too late.

It took 15 mins for Rhydian to sprint as fast as he could back to school. 5 mins late for his exam.

Nice of you to show your face, Rhydian." Miss Paris remarks, Rhydian walks down and glances at Maddy who has her eyes closed -most likely avoiding him or composing herself.

"Now, settle down, have exactly one hour, starting may open your papers."

The exam was a breeze for most people, Maddy felt serine throughout the whole exam and finished all her questions in no time. As usual Shannon flew through the exams and ran the exams too. Maddy walked the exams and Tom ended up panting through the exams -but they all managed to get through the hour. Each row was dismissed one by one as the exam finished and Rhydian's exhausted row was the first one to depart the fusty hall. Maddy's was last.

Eventually Maddy bustled her way through the nattering crowd and was out of there, breathing in the fresh air. People began to leave for home, as the teachers let the students off -feeling quite a lot of sympathy for the students.

"I'm not giving up you know!" Rhydian shouts, as Maddy begins to walk closer to the road. She abruptly halts to see Rhydian, frowning but the love in his eyes doesn't shatter his heart.

"I know, but firstly I need to tell you something, not here." Maddy declares, Rhydian's nods his head in comprehension and they drift into the woods, the silent water fall splashing onto their faces as they stand beside a blemished tree. The tension mounting on them.

"I'm not who you think I am Rhydian."

"What?"

"Just let me finish, I am not who you think I am because I am not human. I am a wolfblood -where we are like werewolves but born not bitten and we are not monsters, I am part of a secret race and I have had to keep the wolf side hidden from everyone -including you..." Maddy announces, Rhydian's distorted face goes pale and he stumbles back, gathering his thoughts...


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry I haven't updated for so long:( also i have an idea -people in the UK, if we wanted a series 4 of wolfblood, then we should contact the BBC - giving reasonable reasons to why it should still carry on (merchandise, popularity e.c.t.) and if enough people contacted the BBC about wolfblood series 4, a couple weeks before series 3 finished, then surely the BBC would notice and it could make some sort of difference? It is the same with the Disney channel too... _

"Well, thanks for telling me." Rhydian says gobsmacked.

"Look Rhydian if you can't handle it then-"

"I CAN! I- I JUST NEED.. I just need, need time to think." Rhydian bellows as he leans on a dirty old tree near by,his shocked pallid face in his large hands, Maddy kicks a stone near by and begins to march off, hot salty tears streaming down and staining her face.

"MADDY!" Rhydian calls.

"No it's fine Rhydian, whilst you think about me future, I am going to spend some time with me real friends!" Maddy screams, leaving Rhydian alone.

"Fine then Maddy, you want to play it like then -FINE!" Rhydian cries, although Maddy can't even hear him.

The next morning. It was normal as Rhydian walked in. Well as normal as you can get. Maddy was at the back, laughing and swearing with Jimi and even the K's was with her rival. Rhydian sighed and sat next to Shannon, his swollen heart burst at night, and he needs someone to lean on until it recovers.

"Why is Maddy with Jimi and c.o Rhydian?" Shannon murmurs, reading the science text book Miss Parish so kindly gave her. Rhydian heaved louder.

"We had an argument, Shan?"

"What is it Rhydian?" Shannon responds only glancing at her friend for a few seconds before going back to her chemistry chapter, almost knowing Rhydian like a book. Rhydian's hands twitch and he looks at the ground dubiously.

"Well, I have a cousin -like a distant cousin, and well I need advice because our friendship has just gone down the drain." Rhydian lies.

"Go on.." Shannon smirks, as Rhydian's sigh deepens.

"Well, my cousin told me a secret that she has a hidden talent. Now this talent is so personal and serious and I didn't know how to take it, she is so upset with me because I was shocked that she had a talent at all -and now she hates me because I betrayed the love and understanding that we shared." Rhydian says his eyes narrowed, uncertain to how they came out to Shannon. The bell rings for first lesson making them jump. Rhydian heaves even louder as he collects his bag and stands. The nattering of Maddy's crew making his innards writhe in fury and pain. Shannon adjusts the positioning of her wonky glasses and picks up her book, clutching it hard.

"Look Rhydian, you just need to talk to your distant cousin, she confided in you and you just have to listen to her and think what is best for you and your cousin friendship wise." Shannon advises.

"Thanks Shan, how come you are so brainy?"

"I have no idea! By the way you never said who your distant cousin is called?" Shannon inquires, looking rather smug. Rhydian freezes, smiling innocently as his mind becomes blank.

"Um, I have a distant cousin. Called, yes called.. Louise! My cousin Louise, really nice and funny and stuff." Rhydian blabbers on Shannon laughs and walks away with the rest of the crowd. Rhydian sighs the deepest and loudest he has ever sighed before.

(Meanwhile)

"Maddy Smith detention!" Mr Jeffries bellows as he strides into class not even looking at the pupil. Maddy zones out of the heated conversation with Jimi and groans.

"But why Sir?"

"Bullying a younger pupil for example -do I need go into further detail?"

"But Sir this is so unfair!" Maddy shouts, glowering. But not glowering at Tim, no but instead at Rhydian, who has been monitoring her for the last hour.

"Well say that in the detention. Not a lot slips past me in this school Maddy Smith, you should know that by now." Mr Jeffries chants, snorting at the end, Rhydian laughs humoured by his head of years rubbish and failing jokes, only for Maddy to think it is aimed for her -making Rhydian cowering back into his chair and look face at the front.

"Look Jimi, I am not going to nick that Sinclair stuff and the science thing is over OK?" Maddy moans turning her attention back to her friend.

"If you say so but you are just stupid if you think that you can get away with this -leaving me for some welsh kid down the road. Well Maddy if you think that then your dummer than dummer!" Jimi hisses.

"Hey don't say that to Maddy." Rhydian jeers, keeping his head low as his blood boils.

"Got a problem leek boy?" Jimi sneers, Rhydian clenches his fists and swivels back round.

"Yeah I have -you, you and your mates are just a load of nutcases." Rhydian insults, small chuckles escape the room, even Mr Jeffries can't hold his mold.

"Well at least I am not the one who has been rejected." Jimi shoots.

"By who? The tooth fairy -oh sorry Jimi, did I ruin your little secret? Are you still 'fwightened' of the monsters under your bed huh?"

"Right that's it." Jimi screams, as he grabs the chair and chucks it to a oblivious Rhydian, hitting him on the head. Mr Jeffries demands for order as Jimi hauls a dazed Rhydian off his chair and kicks him to the ground. People chant fight but it is hardly a fight as colours swirl in Rhydian's head, fighting the battle for consciousness.

"Jimi leave Rhydian alone!" Maddy screeches and manages to pull Jimi away from battering Rhydian anymore. Rhydian groans in pain.

"DETENTION ALL OF YOU!" Mr Jeffries yells.

"What -even Rhydian?" Katrina asks dumbly.

"No not Rhydian -"

"I'll take him to the nurse Sir." Maddy intercepts, before supporting Rhydian as they trot over to the school nurse.

"What were you thinking?" Maddy says nearly screaming.

"I don't know, I was angry he- doesn't matter." Rhydian mumbles, yelping in pain. Silence engulfs them both dismally and darkly. Maddy clutches onto Rhydian tighter.

"Look I will talk to Jimi just take it easy yeah? And don't try to get yourself killed, you gave us a fright."

"Yeah right, why would you care anyway. You think that I think that you are a monster -so what does my opinion matter. When has it ever mattered on what I think anyway?" Rhydian snapped feverishly, Maddy jumped slightly fighting the hard metallic lump in her throat.

"You know what, the nurse will be here soon. Have a nice life Rhydian." Maddy declares and she releases her grip of Rhydian and walks away hurriedly, fighting the tears that are blocking her sight.

"Maddy, Mads -look I'm sorry!" Rhydian calls. But alas it is too late for now. "Well done Rhydian really messed it up now." Rhydian mutters to himself, only for it to be wrong timing as the nurse stares at him worriedly.

Time flies like a bullet and soon enough Maddy was strutting out of class, looking for her next target. The female Alpha marches down the corridor, the arrogant smirk not wiping off her face as Jimi trails behind Maddy, like a love sick puppy/ wolf. Strong hands grapple Maddy's bony shoulders and drag her into the darkroom, as Maddy just does nothing. The door locks and Maddy sits on the table calmly. he smirk dying down.

"Rhydian -what do you want?" Maddy questions, Rhydian stands in front of Maddy, like a lime as he attempts to pick the right words.

"Well Maddy, I-. Actually, aren't yo going to break my nose or scream at me?"

"No." Maddy bluntly replies, picking at her broken chipped fingernails.

"What? WHY!" Rhydian yelps, astonished.

"Well if I did that then I would eat ya, and I am sick of fighting with you Rhydian." Maddy's face remains calm and unsettled, Rhydian gulps, a tad confused.

"Yeah but-"

"But what? You know now, I can't change that. I can't do anything because there is nothing to be done. Whether you like it or not, I have to be kind to you but it doesn't mean I have to be friends with you. So stay out of me head." Maddy growls, and ambles out, but Rhydian blocks the door frowning.

"What do you mean whether you like it or not? What about you?"

"Well you were the one who couldn't handle me being a wolfblood. I can and I was liking being your friend actually, until I had to mess it all up." Maddy exclaims, puffing out her cheeks in frustration.

"Look Maddy, I was coming to terms with what -I mean who you are. I am sorry for what I have done and said. It's not everyday your girlfriend tells you that she's not human, but I will keep quiet and Mads, you aren't a monster. Anyway who would believe me anyway?" Rhydian says grinning, Maddy smiles feeling 'slightly' giddy.

"Thanks Rhydian."

"Mads, I may not get all of it but I know how you are feeling up to a point and I see why you hate being an outsider because you are an outsider but inside you- you get what I mean." Rhydian explains, Maddy rolls her eyes laughing.

"Do you mean it?" Maddy whispers, looking down.

"Mean what?"

"That I'm.. You know." Maddy prompts, feeling the blood rush to her face.

"Sorry Mads don't know what you're talking about." Rhydian teases, leaning back on the door. and crossing his arms with entertainment.

"Well we are- together?" Maddy murmurs.

"Sorry? Can't hear what you're saying." Rhydian shouts. "I am NOT a wolfblood."

"Come on! You know -that we are an item, together." Maddy shouts back. Rhydian lifts Maddy's chin up, and their eyes connect, looking into their own hearts, their eyes melt into each other and Maddy feeling a warm tingling sensation run through her veins. Rhydian leans in closer and their lips connect, sending a intense shock through their bodies. Rhydian pulls Maddy closer and deepens the kiss somewhat. After a few minuets, they break apart and Maddy nestles into Rhydian's chest, as he envelopes her in his arms -forgetting where they are for a jiffy.

"Mads we're alphas. I love you until I will die." Rhydian confirms, smelling her soft ruffled hair in pleasure. A few minuets later, it dawns to Maddy Smith where she has to go.

"Oh no -got detention, better go." Maddy reluctantly mutters, already comfy.

"I'll see you at yours on Wednesday then Mads! I sure love how your Mum cooks that pig." Rhydian chirps, gaining a smack on the arm playfully and a peck on the lips before Maddy leaves.

"Don't push your luck Rhydian." Maddy calls, making them both laugh. For once.

"Very funny Maddy." Jimi whispers as he watches a flushed Maddy walk away from a flushed Rhydian. "Oh you're going to pay."

"Who's going to pay what mate? Is it that meat that has gone missing for the last two days in your Dads hotel?" Liam inquires, as him and Sam come up from behind.

"No you dipsticks - Maddy and Rhydian, playing tonsil tennis i n the darkroom that's what. You two lack initiative so I will think of a plan to break those two up then shall I?" Jimi fires back maliciously, silencing them all.


	6. Chapter 6

_Can I say a massive epic thanks to everyone and anyone who reads this story :D You lot are so epic! And to one reviewer- i am not so sure how many chapters there may be but if anyone wants to tell me how many chapter there should be then I will think over what I write- and feedback or any plot ideas welcome too! THANK YOU! Also to those guys who will watch series 3- even if you watch all the episodes or not, if Mads isn't in it, then PLEASE watch it, if she is then watch it- just that if no one watches it because Maddy isn't in it, or only in half a series or whatever, then there will be bad ratings and there won't be a series 4- and it is really popular, and there could potentially be a series 4 if we all love it- if anyone knows people who don't know wolfblood or whatever then get them to watch it- I know everyone knows this, but wolfblood is all in our hearts- and there should be a million series but it all counts down to us and the BBC, I'll shut up now but thanks..._

"Maddy, Rhydian! Come on, how old are you? Calm down!" Miss Parish nags as Maddy leaps off the steps of the mini bus closely followed by Rhydian. The playfully push and shove each other, as Maddy's wolf takes over. Seeing as it is her first transformation... Maddy crashes into Rhydian and he spins her around by the waist laughing.

"What's up with you, Mads?" Tom demands, ignoring the whole Rhydian thing. The awkwardly step over to their new/old/ renewed best friends smirking.

"Nothing. I'm just excited." Maddy rapidly says, Rhydian grin grows wider. He may not be planning to spend the night with Maddy but he had other ideas.

"What's everyone doing when we get back? Mum's just hatched some chicks and you have to see them." Shannon exclaims, laughing in her geeky fashion.

"Sorry, Shan. I'm going round Maddy's." Rhydian announces, Maddy frowns slightly perplexed.

"Sorry..." Maddy excuses as she drags Rhydian to a corner by a tree.

"What are you talking about, you aren't coming over." Maddy harshly puts.

"No but if it looks like you are getting ordinary visits on a full moon Mads, no one will suspect a thing- use that brain of yours." Rhydian mutters, as he walks away; patting Maddy shoulder sympathetically.

"Oh, yeah Lee- I mean Rhydian." Tom interrogates.

"Yeah, it''s the science Tom -I need help, and I thought Maddy could help, seeing as she likes it and Shan is doing something else." Rhydian denies, feigning the worst smile ever.

"About cloning sheep and stuff. Race yer!" Maddy shouts and she darts past them, Rhydian on her heels, slowly loosing his stamina as he chases her round the 3k's in glee.

"OK that was odd, Rhydian didn't even know I had chicks and he got an A for his science mock too -even if he does look uneducated." Shannon blindly insults.

"Maybe Rhydians a perfectionist, I dunno but I want to hear about monks having their heads chopped off in that story you were going on about so come on." Tom urges.

The soon arrive to the decrepit Lindisfarne castle, Maddy reluctantly steps in, feeling her familiar sense of claustrophobia kick in. Maddy tugs at Rhydian's arm, not baring to step forward.

"There's too many people here- I have to get out." Maddy whispers, a scaly lump forming inside her bare throat. Rhydian meekly nods, they discretely leave cagily. Maddy crowds over the stone balcony of the roof and heaves in the fresh wan air, feeling the smooth breeze roll over her face.

"That night in the cellar's not looking too good now, is it?" Rhydian asks.

"It's going to be horrible! I don't know how me parents do it. It ain't natural to lock ourselves away, to weaken our wolf." Maddy groan,s resting her head on Rhydian's shoulder.

"You'll do it somehow, can't you just be a rebel again?" Rhydian responds, and they laugh. Maddy steps away as she hears the distinct sound of footsteps get clearer and clearer.

"Oh look who's here- the loosers. You two missed the best bit! Monks getting their heads chopped off, Tom was laughing his head off so I gave him a Chinese burn to shut him up- it was brilliant! It reminded me of you actually Maddy." Jimi yells as he stroll towards the couple, a distasteful smirk shines brightly on his face and Rhydian groans in annoyance- anything but Jimi.

"Well I am becoming vegetarian so, I think it is offensive 'pal'." Maddy lies, growling. Rhydian's frown lights up a bit and he chuckles, gaining death glares from both.

"Sorry Mads, your decision an' all..." Rhydian mutters.

"I thought you hate vegetarians Maddy? You love your meat- well when you were **_my_ **friend, you like meat anyway. Now you've gone off with him..."

"Look. You started this- trying to blackmail us then you punched Rhydian in the face, what do you expect- just stay out of me head!" Maddy screams, Rhydian looks down to notice mild coal veins squirming up and down her hand. Hastily, Rhydian slips his hand into Maddy's and puts it behind his back affectionately, feigning a smile making Jimi cringe.

"Well I think I am going to leave before I am sick- again." Jimi maliciously murmurs before scooting off. Maddy and Rhydian heave with relief.

"And breathe Maddy."

"Well what do you think I am doing- holding me nose!" Maddy fires, letting go of her grip on Rhydian's hand.

"Look Mads, I know you are scared about it all, I would." Rhydian consoles, shrugging.

"So what what do we do? Me instinct is telling me it's too scary, to even try, to go in some crowded space and spend a night in my parents cosy den?" Maddy asks seriously, looking straight through Rhydian's soul. Rhydian looks at the clouded view, as the natural barren landscape nauseates him.

"When I was in care, I thought people around me were lying all the time. I got so angry because I felt alone, I had no friends because I chose to have none. I thought people were doing bad things, trying to make me feel upset or think in a certain way. So eventually my fear of people grew and I used fighting as a way of scaring people- that just made it worse. But I wouldn't listen, no one would want to be my friend- but I had to overcome that Mads you know?" Rhydian confessing, barely audible for any wolfblood, let alone a wolfblood.

"That must have been terrible." Maddy whispers direly.

"But what I mean is. Maddy. Imagination is far more powerful than the logical brain. I knew there was no danger in teacher pets or social workers because they were trying to help. We know there is no danger, stood on a roof, or being in a crowded room, but still the brain thinks that- your wolf thinks that or whatever." Rhydian explains.

"So how did you overcome your problem then?"

"I haven't- I still feel sick being on this roof." Rhydian says lightheartedly, Maddy remains quiet as they amble back downstairs, the wind slicing at their skin.

After an hour, it is lunchtime. Maddy and Rhydian sit with Tom and Shannon- Jimi keeping a watchful eye on the wolfblood. Rhydian kicks Maddy in the leg as she is about to wolf down the chicken leg neatly slotted in her hand. Maddy's face drops 10ft and she chucks the leg at Rhydian; only for him to drop it and for Shannon and Tom to laugh.

Casually, Maddy and Rhydian walk across the beach, hand in hand as they watch the ripples in the water shimmer like pure gold. They had stopped trying to search for the answers on their work sheet and only managed to three answers in two hours. Maddys heart is tugging at her, her wolf pumping through her elasticated veins as the energy sweeps over her like a fountain.

"This would be a brilliant place to spend full moon." Maddy states, her heart pumping desire.

"Yeah, on an island what could be safer for you?"

"Running on the beaches, playing in the ruins. It would be amazing."

"So why don't you do it!"

"Rhydian, I can't me parents are expecting me home in their private bolthole." Maddy grumbles.

"Yeah but aren't you a rebel- if I were you I would find another way of spending full moon if that's what you want. You have always let your instincts take over, why do it on the one night you can be yourself?"

"It's more than just instincts Rhydian, it's not natural for wolfbloods to lock ourselves away at night. When I was seven I skewered me foot on a garden fork, I had to wait all day for some doctor in Scotland to come over, after that I needed to escape and at night I saw something, I saw Shannon's beast. Me parents haven't told us about wolfbloods that run wild, they wanted me to go tame and years I have gone against the thought, they are trying to trap us in that den of theirs. You don't know what it's like, that instinct to be free. It's just wrong to lock ourselves away over full moon." Maddy rants. Rhydian grabs a pebble and chucks it into the crashing smoldering waves.

"I may never get what it is- to be a wolfblood an that, but I know you shouldn't be afraid of who you are! I wish I was a wolfblood, it would be sweet!" Rhydian exclaims.

"So what I refuse?"

"No- you don't do verbal action, it gets you nowhere. No you take action- you do something." Rhydian says smirking as the tide rumbles away beside their worn out feet.

(Meanwhile)

"And isn't it convenient, Rhydian staying at her place? They are so dating.." Tom grouses as he walks along with Shannon in the church, scrutinizing the place for profound clues.

"Don't start that again, Tom!" Shannon groans, only just starting to get the clan together like old times with Maddy, and now Tom had to mess it all up.

"Didn't you see that smirky knowing looking when he mentioned that he's studying with Maddy?"

"So what are you saying? They are a couple or what?"

"No, Rhydian's only just got here they wouldn't be officially a couple- just dating." Tom adamantly yells, causing Shannon to jump with astonishment.

"Tom it's been three months since he got here!" Shannon fires back, finding the next couple of clues beside her. Tom snorts with disbelief, jealously and distaste sliding of his face like hot clammy beads of dew.

"You're off your head, Shan!"

"Have you got a better opinion? "

"We're teenagers and when a boy and a girl spend too much time together they get closeish bonds, and that is all Maddy and Rhydian have simple stories to tell, they have no special thing between them or history or a dark secret they share- they just have friendly banter and are attracted to each other and they can not be dating!" Tom argues, Shannon sighs starting to give up.

(meanwhile...)

"Idiots, ahoy! What you doing, Jimi? Stealing the crabs lunch money?" Maddy shouts, as her and Rhydian saunter towards them, the wind fluttering in their sliced faces.

"They haven't got any they're feeling the pinch!" Jimi jeers, Sam and Liam laugh. But Rhydian and Maddy brush it off, no matter how rubbish the joke was.

"Very funny Jimi. Not." Maddy sarcastically replies feeling the vexed rage spit in her face. Jimi snarls, and snatches Maddy's bag off her, he flings it on the roof that is only a couple of meters high. Everyone laughs idiotically, the wind howling louder, as the sun begins to lurk in the shadows.

"Go fetch, Maddy." Jimi goads, Maddy raises her hands up casually with a face on her like she just ain't bothered. Rhydian eyes her carefully- wolfblood or not. Maddy leaps onto the roof, landing in a stable position and begins to muck around, walking humourously and hopping on one leg.

"What's she going up there for? Liam ridicules.

"Getting some exercise I think, I mean look at the size of her." Jimi retorts, even Rhydian can't hold a smile.

"Come on Maddy, don't have time for this." Rhydian groans, holding the work board even tighter

"Yeah, listen to your precious boyfriend." Jimi remarks. Maddy ignores them both and stumbles across roughly- up until she trips over and smashes to the ground, her body in a muddy heap. Rhydian jumps in horror and dashes to her side, as she clutches her ankle in 'agony'. Jimi and his cronies freeze in terror, as Maddy's cries worsen.

"Maddy, MADDY! Don't you dare move her. She might have broken a bone! Just go get help! Go!" Rhydian commands, all three boys sprint off, Sam going the wrong way at one point. Maddy sniggers as she hears the faint echo of Mr Jeffries's name being screamed out at the historian.

"Well Maddy, I think if your photography doesn't work out, then you should really be an actress." Rhydian compliments grinning, affectionately cupping Maddy's cheek.

"You too Rhydian."

(Meanwhile)

"Surprise, Rhydian, no Maddy; probably smooching on the beach somewhere." Tom grouses, the certainty in his husky voice making Shannon worry even more. The disquiet on her face twists into a cagey wily one, as they trudge outside the Church; back to the school mini bus.

"OK to soothe your pained mind Thomas about the two loved up teenagers we know as Maddy and Rhydian we will work this out. What we need is now on, we stick to them like glue on the bus, at school, after they go, we'll find evidence, or they'll get so fed up with us they have to start talking! Agreed?" Shannon concocts, Tom's face brightens up, as colour rushes to his skin their minds ticking like clocks.

"Agreed!" Tom concurs, nearly screaming.

(meanwhile...)

"You need to get to the bus really slow Mads, or we will be too early." Rhydian decides, licking his dry grubby lips in anticipation and out of habit. Maddy nods affirmatively, but doubt and anxiety churns in her empty stomach.

"Will you be alright tonight?" Maddy inquires, her sharp teeth tugging at her blood riddled lips furiously.

"Yeah, I'm not the one transforming."

"But what if you wanted to be at home and I will of messed it up for you- I won't do that to you." Maddy adamantly mutters, Rhydian laughs bashfully and rolls his strained obstinate eyes in exhaustion over this girl.

"No Mads, I promised I would be there for you, and I will Maddy. Can't get rid of me that easily as I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to make sure you get through this." Rhydian declares, Maddy leans in awkwardly and they gingerly kiss, the salt from the sea singing their eyes- but who cares?

(Meanwhile...)

Panic stricken, Jimi darts to the purring mini bus, heaving and wheezing. Sam and Liam follow behind guiltily as Timothy stands, astonished. Jimi collects his breath, before harsh murmurings echo the bus. Tom and Shannon shoot each other concerned looks to each other for an extremely long, long time.

"Maddy's hurt! She fell off a roof!" Jimi shouts, half collapsing. Mr Jeffries flings off his bag and leaps out of the bus (in human style).

"Keep everyone on the coach!" Mr Jeffries orders to Miss Fitzgerald, Shannon and Tom stand up alarmed. As the storm brews a wave of collected thoughts.

"Tom, Shannon, sit down!" Miss demands.

"But, Miss!" Shannon whines with some attitude.

"Let Mr Jeffries deal with it." The drama/ English teacher fires back. The two humans slump back on their dust bitten seats.

Mr Jeffries jogs towards the scene with Jimi and c.o, Maddy and Rhydian looking like their homework was just eaten by the household dog. The history teacher inspect Maddy's leg, with her 'wincing' here and there- Jimi turns away in shame, how could he provoked this?

"OK, it doesn't appear to be broken. Rhydian take her other arm." Mr Jeffries softly says, hauling Maddy up with great strength.

"But the tide, sir!" Maddy rapidly says, clutching onto Rhydian for her dear life.

"It's all right I told you all to be back at the bus 15 minutes early and if we hurry up, we can still make it." "Jimi, come on!" Mr Jeffries adds meters ahead, as Jimi just stands there, not sure how to act.

A few minuets later, Mr Jeffries approaches the mini bus and straps Maddy in, Rhydian close behind, Jimi jumps in as the school children gawk at him in disbelief. Mr Jeffries slams the door sharply, and gets into the front, Miss already driving ahead. The road becoming blurred and foggy as silver balls of water vapour block their way. A long oblong shape blocks their way and eventually everyone can observe it- the clear distinctive letter- STOP. Panicked yells sweep across the room, making Maddy doubtful of what she's done.

"Everyone calm down." Mr Jeffries screams, but the hollering doesn't stop.

"Sir! Next low tide, midnight?!" Kara says in a disquiet tone; Maddy and Rhydian glance at each other smirking.

"There's no way out tonight." Mr Jeffries consoles.

The mini bus parks off by an old decrepit hotel, and everyone reluctantly leaves the bus, Rhydian carrying Maddy in bridal style, Tom gawks at them like it is front page news making Shannon ridicule him even more.

"Stop looking at those two, and get your own life Tom." Shannon advises as the go into the main room where the warmth engulfs them all over. Rhydian places Maddy on a regular sized couch carefully, both of them giving each other all knowing loving glances here and there. The blinding light flickers in everyone's eyes, as boredom kicks in.

"Quiet! Quiet, please! I've spoken to the head teacher, and we've taken the decision that we are going to stay here overnight and go back first thing in the , the hotel can squeeze us all in yay! But it's going to be three or four to a gather your things, please and we'll allocate you a room." Mr Jeffries orders, Shannon and Tom sigh, feeling the buzz if sharing a room with the 3K's kicking in delightfully.

"Operation Stick Like Glue? Yeah, right! We've lost Maddy already!" Tom grouses, Shannon doesn't reply, she just sighs louder.

Rhydian gently hauled Maddy up, and they trotted out of the room for fresh air. Maddy fished out her battered phone from her pockets and they headed to near a window in relief- silence was all that they could hear. Rhydian's senses sharpened to the best ability a human can ever achieve; as Maddy traps the all important numbers on her phone whilst stretching out her obstinate leg in relief. The phone vibrates rapidly making Maddy jump, she hastily takes the call.

"Hey Mam, I can't walk can't walk, we're stuck on an island, and Jimi's on me case all of the time!" Maddy rants.

'Don't panic. You will be fine once you transform. The full moon heals almost anything in a Wolfblood. But you'll have to have to be out of the village by 8:30."

"Alright, bye." Maddy quickly responds, her heart thumping louder and louder inside her puny rib cage, her palms become sweat infested, and hot melting beads of dew trickles down her clammy forehead- Maddy has lied before, but no something as big as this...

"Wait Maddy- this wasn't a plan was it?" Emma cautiously asks, Maddy discontinues pacing back and forth, her muscles tense and her chest concave's ;Rhydian frowns and stares at Maddy worriedly, what's gotten into her?

"What are you talking about, I would never do anything like that ever. Mam, Dad trust us on this one." Maddy hurriedly replies before pressing the dial to end the call, Rhydian comes up to Maddy wearily, but Maddy takes no notices she just gawps into oblivion. Rhydian nudges Maddy's arm anxiously, but no response.

"Maddy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just forget it." Maddy snaps, marching off , Rhydian shrugs and smirks and Maddy walks back to Rhydian, both of them preparing for her to limp for the next couple of hours.

Everyone is allocated to a room, Rhydian and Maddy separate and Maddy begrudgingly follows Miss Fitzgerald to her cramped room. Dust stings Maddy's raw eyes as Miss cranks open the rusty door with ease. The rattling of a boiler rumbles willingly. It is the only noise there is.

"Not exactly luxurious, but if you really can't manage the stairs." Miss says, eyeing Maddy suspiciously, Maddy shoots her a perplexed glare, feeling the wolf set fire to her intoxicated veins- bliss.

"Whatever, thanks and all that. I'll be fine, miss." Maddy sarcastically remarks.

"I am not an idiot Maddy, one wrong move and you'll be walking home OK?" Miss warms, distaste spread across her face, Maddy glares at her fiercely, deeply vexed.

"Is that a threat, cause I can get you done for that."

"No, no- just saying, well enjoy Miss Smith." Miss retorts.

"I will." Maddy coldly puts, she watches Miss F stroll out of the room with pleasure slamming the door behind her, making Maddy's skin shiver. Maddy grins and dumps her bag beside her 'wounded' foot.

"Private room, job done!" Maddy mutters to herself. A knock on the door disturbs her serenity, Maddy opens it slowly, to reveal Tom smiling. Maddy smiles softly and open the door slightly wider, although Tom barges in gratefully.

"Hey Maddy, it is about you and Rhydian..." Tom begins, Maddy freezes on the spot once more today.

(meanwhile)

"There you go, boys." Mr Jeffries exclaims, as Jimi leads Sam and Liam into a spacious room beside the group. Rhydian stares longingly at the single room beside him, however Mr Jeffries edges closer to that room as well.

"So I'll go in there?" Rhydian questions rudely.

"No, that's reserved for another guest. You'll have to go in with Jimi, Sam and Liam. Off you go, your'e just like Maddy- bad attitude." Sir witters on, Rhydian groans and reluctantly walks into Jimi's room, all three of them hanging on the edge of the bed, jumping up and down making the springs creak. The laughter abruptly halts, and Rhydian shoves his hands inside his pockets- this will be fun.

"Oh, look, it's Maddy's boyfriend." Jimi accuses.

"Whatever Jimi." Rhydian says, plodding to the far corner available in the room.

"She fell because she was showing off to you! Your one true love, she hurt her petite frame just to make your feel inferior- I mean imperial." Jimi goads, Rhydian clenches his hands even tighter. Liam and Sam shoot daggers at the lost boy.

"So it's your fault we're stranded in with you." Sam blames.

"No clean clothes- I'm not just a pretty face you know." Liam adds, everyone burst into laughter (well apart from one). Jimi gets out his deodorant and begins to spray near Rhydian, his nose shriveling in disgust.

" It's not my-" Rhydian starts, but his sentence is shattered by him sneezing roughly, his throat feeling like it is on fire in a sand put.

"Oh, great! It's Allergy boy brilliant, go and sleep in the corner where the barn owls go." Jimi commands.

"You- don't get -barn- owls- in -a hotel." Rhydian says, rubbing his nose as it aches and his glands scrape against his dry throat.

"Oh yeah I forgot, your face just reminded me of one. Now scoot." Jimi retorts, and Liam and Sam start giggling again making Jimi feel top dog once more.

"Jimi can we go now, there's a games-room downstairs. I heard Shannon wanting to complain about those poor animals. Such a looser..." Sam murmurs, Jimi nods and him and his little pack strut out, leaving Rhydian to get away- that part is the easiest thing to do anytime.

Maddy taps her dry hands on her legs impatiently, as she checks her watch continuously. Quickly Rhydian zooms in the room and closes the door behind him with relief of getting away from that room.

"Rhydian -where've you been?" Maddy demands as Rhydian crumples on the bent bed.

"I got an allergic reaction to some spray Jimi was using, bunch of loosers themselves." Rhydian growls.

"Look I know we are a hypocrite, but don't let them get to you."

"OK you are a massive hypocrite now." Rhydian comments, both of the laugh, Rhydian feels the grin tug at the ends of his dry cracked lips again- always Maddy.

"I need to be out of the village by 8:30."

"OK- meet you by the boat sheds?" Rhydian inquires, Maddy's face twist into an uncertain expression.

"What?"

"OK I may not be transforming, but come on- I want to be with you for as long as possible, you are not transforming by yourself." Rhydian consoles, Maddy kisses rhydian on the lips and sighs, half smiling and rests her head on Rhydian's content glowing shoulder.

"If you say so- your'e the Alpha..."

By eight, everyone had gotten sick of Shannon's ghost story as all left the main room. Rhydian remains quiet quivering faintly, still clenching Maddy's hand so hard it would hurt for a normal human.

"You were scared weren't ya?" Maddy ridicules.

"No way, I was cold that's all, dogs are cute- ghost dogs give me the chills. Me scared- yeah right." Rhydian denies, brushing it away but Maddy raises her eye brow amusingly.

"If you say so Rhydian, but I could detect your heartbeat and it was hitting through the roof- more like smashing it to smithereens."

"OK but don't go telling Jimi, he's like James Bond on a mission- wanting to know my every move, or get me down." Rhydian whispers biting his saliva caked lip.

"They will hang around near you, follow you, and annoy you- Sam and Liam will follow." Maddy informs.

"Yeah because that's what mates do if your'e Jimi's friend."

Carefully, Rhydian Maddy go into the K's room to meet up with Shannon, who is silently packing her things away as Kara applies her minimum make up to her blemished face.

"No cleanser, no toner. My skin's going to end up worse than yours! OH Rhydian! Sorry, I thought it was Sh- no one." Kara explains nervously, ignoring the fact that Maddy Smith is standing right beside him.

"I see.."

"I can't stand being with Shannon, can I move into your room Rhydian?" Kara pleads, Maddy snarls feeling like the whole entire worlds is going to eat her whole.

"Well I am with Jimi and stuff, and you're a girl- I am a boy." Rhydian explains, Maddy rolls her eyes with exhaustion- Rhydian is never one to explain well.

"Yeah, but-"

"Shove off Kara, go back your fairy world where no one belongs!" Maddy shouts, Kara laughs displeased, and Rhydian's frown grows.

"It is complicated." Rhydian says to Kara slowly.

"So come into our room then, Shannon can get out and you can come with us instead!" Kara suggests- desperately.

"No way! I am fine where I am and oh look, Shannon is leaving anyway!"

"Good riddance to her, I don't care actually- don't want you geeking up our room, anyway it would be a geeky convention..." Kara insults.

"Bye lamebrain." Maddy mutters hopping out of the door.

"Shut up Maddy, at least I look good- I am surprised Rhydian would ever want you!"

"Know what, I am not listening to this." Rhydian yells feeling a little bewildered about what had just happened. Now is the time he wish he were a wolfblood as he runs off to find Maddy in desperate search of answers.

(meanwhile)

A deflated Tom heaves; how can he ever get Maddy all to himself? Tom lurks behind a wall, his head ticking away like an atomic bomb in silence. Suddenly a figure whizzes passed him, he reaches out to stop the person but pauses- he just noticed Maddy. His mind goes blank as he realizes that Maddy doesn't actually have a fake leg, so why would she do that? Then it occurs to Tom- so she could spend another night with Rhydian! Tom is just about to march off to find Maddy, until Mr Timothy Jeffries steps out from the murky shadows in awe, before stopping Thomas in such great authority, even Tom is a tad cautious of the soft hearted history teacher.

"Going somewhere, Tom?"

"No, sir."

"So what were you doing then?"

"I was just going to the loo, I feel closer to nature outside..." Tom hurriedly explains, Mr Jeffries shuffles back a bit, rubbing his chin with his hand in astonishment. Tom's mind goes blank again- where did that come from?

"Oh, oh right.. You may need to sign some forms about well, being vulnerable outside in your- circumstances, but I am sure that can wait.." Mr Jeffries stutters, smiling bleakly as the awkwardness sets in. Tom nods, concluding that he needs to find Shannon.

(meanwhile)

"Mads, your limp is really fake now." Rhydian calls out leaning on the boat shed, as the wind flaps in his face- Maddy halts to greet him reluctantly; like a lost terrier retreating to its master.

"You try falling off that roof deliberately!" Maddy exclaims coldly.

"I know but at least we get to spend another night here."

"Yeah even if I'll be a wolf." Maddy says, staring morosely into the night sky.

"Still, I bet I am faster than you." Rhydian challenges, smirking slightly

"Right, race ya!" Maddy shouts, before playfully shoving Rhydian and bolting off into the 'haunted' lime kilns.

(meanwhile)

"Guess what! Maddy isn't human!" Tom hisses, plonking himself onto the soft next to Shannon who is playing with her torch, temptation hitting her.

"That's it.I'm going to find them, it's a full moon and Maddy will have changed by now and I'm going to get some answers- I knew this would happen."

"What?!" Tom demands, after all he only knew because he followed Maddy, Shannon didn't...

"Oh well, isn't it obvious? Come on you must have known!" Shannon mocks, not believing her ears, although Tom;s face remains monotonous.

"No."

"Well I did, coming?" Shannon hurriedly, diverting the subject.

"Oh, no, no way- it is dark and cold, Maddy isn't stupid Shannon, look what she did last month! Mads will keep her id identity a secret, why else did she pretend to hate you Shannon. Rhydian must be on the secret too- girls like that, the whole trust thing, maybe that's it- I will get her attention by being the bad boy she wants. If Rhydian get do it so can !" Tom chunters, Shannon groans.

"She doesn't want you, and you don't want her- she's a monster. Now I am tired, and I want to find evidence tomorrow- I heard this really cool website on werewolves, I may get some facts there." Shannon concocts, Tom nods his head and they head off up to their room- all of them exhausted.

By next morning everything had changed.

"I can smell bacon, I could it a whole pig!" Maddy sharply says, as she meets up with Rhydian, Tom and Shannon. Tom and Shannon nod timidly but Rhydian brushes it off, all of them starting to leave.

An hour later, everyone boards on the rattling minibus, Maddy still feigning her injured leg. Soon enough the bus stops abruptly, and everyone saunters off, Rhydian carries Maddy and leaps off fatigued. Maddy jumps down and grins, feeling rather energetic. Shannon and Tom whisk off, as Maddy is given a stupid memoir of Bradlington high, both of them laughing and giggling, forgetting the world around them.

"So Mads, what was it like?" Rhydian mutters.

"Amazing, being a wolfblood is going to be SO great." Maddy exclaims, and Rhydian grins, still getting used to the whole wolfblood world- even if he ain't a wolfblood.

Shannon and Tom gawk at them in suspicion, both of them plotting something dreadful in their mind.

"All we have to do is give Maddy a taste of her own medicine right?" Shannon questions.

"Yeah- but how?"

"Well it's the phrase Tom- do what she did to us..."

"Shannon you are mad, you plot whilst I plot... For Mads OK." Tom snaps.

"But Tom it is the genetics, it all adds up- you shouldn't be in love with a beast!" Shannon shouts, only to get weird glaces all round.


End file.
